Sectioned Quiz
1. Karthik 2. Eleni 3. Taitousuu 4. Vioda 5. Eluin 6. Caleb 7. Eboni 8. Cole 9. Lilah 10. Diraxi Now, based on the list above, answer the following questions. What would you do if: 1. Number 5 (Eluin) was stranded on the toilet because s/he was out of paper? me: *laughs* Eluin: I got it! *is water elemental* me: *is grossed out now* 2. You came home one day and found Number 3 (Taitousuu) and Number 7 (Eboni) in your house, both drunk out of their minds? me: Eboni???? *is in shock* Eboni: wha? no' him? *gestures to wall, five feet from where Taitousuu is slumped against the wall, giggling incessantly* Taitousuu: *more giggling* she shaid face! *more giggles* me: you have to ask? 3. Number 8 (Cole) offered to fix the plumbing problems with your house? Me: on the one hand, you know plumbing??? *blinks and stares* then again.... this is cole. he surprises people. 4. Number 2 (Eleni) showed up at school as your substitute teacher for the day? me: yay! no classes!! (she wouldn't show up.... wouldn't want to get her poor students killed) 5. You accidentally saw Number 10 (Diraxi) wearing nothing but a small, purple speedo? me: guys in speedos are gross.... but... wow diraxi. O.o somehow, you pull it off. *drools* *makes laura draw it* lol. 6. Number 3 (Taitousuu) insisted on driving you around town to wherever you wanted to go for the entire day? me: run away!!!!!!!!! Taitousuu+car=VERY bad idea. lol. Taitousuu: awwwww.... *sniffles* 7. Number 9 (Lilah) killed Number 4 (Vioda) right in front of you? me: kill her. i'd apologize, but odds are, she'd just do it on karthik's orders and nothing personal. so even though i feel for the poor dear, i wouldn't hesitate. i loves vio-chan more. Would you allow: 1. Number 6 (Caleb) to redecorate your house for you, however they see fit? me: absolutely not. he has no sense of style. Caleb: but, but, i like alexandra!!!! Me: good taste in one woman does not justify horrible style. there, there. *pats head as he sniffles* 2. Number 1 (Karthik) to be your dentist and work in your mouth with a drill? me: RUN AWAY~ FAR, FAR AWAY. and that still probably wouldn't be far enough. stupid wings. karthik: *evil smirk* 3. Number 10 (Diraxi) and Number 5 (Eluin) to be left alone in your house or apartment unsupervised for an entire weekend? me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! don't rape blue!!!! for some reason, that's the feeling i get would happen..... O.o 4. Number 8 (Cole) to borrow some of your clothes and wear them in public? me: *breaks into uncontrollable laughter* hahahahahahahahaha... but yes. lol. XD. 5. Number 2 (Eleni) to try to fix your computer when it's messed up? me: erm. no. she'd never understand them. ^^ 6. Number 4 (Vioda) to set you up on a date with Number 9 (Lilah)? me: no, as vioda doesn't even know her. and even if he did, he'd have no way of making her go... you know, since she only listens to karthik anyway. *shrugs*. 7. Number 1 (Karthik) and Number 3 (Taitousuu) to operate heavy machinery together? me: absolutely not. never, ever, either one, separate or together. karthik would use it to kill everyone (or at least torture those nearby) and Taitousuu would just play with it... resulting in it either being broken or him hurting someone by accident. Relationship Section: 1. Number 5 (Eluin) asks Number 2 (Eleni) out on a date. Upon seeing this, what do you do or say? me: *blinks* no, this was totally /not/ planned. *stares* i would wish eluin good luck. as he'll need it of course... (she rejects everyone in an attempt to protect them)... and of course he doesn't care, being her soul mate. 2. Number 7 (Eboni) asks you to a dance. Do you accept? me: you dance? Eboni: gah! what got into me!! *diez* me: not again! vio-chan: mocha!!! Me: i sorry! *cries* 3. Number 8 (Cole) and Number 9 (Lilah) are fighting over you. What happens now? Lilah: i cannot let you have her. karthik told me to abduct her (the only reason she'd bother) cole: i can't let such an evil individual take her! *fight* me: no clue who would win so..... *runs away* cole: you jerk! 4. Number 1 (Karthik) tries to kiss you. What do you do? me: *kisses back* oh, i'm an idiot. *ends up being tortured for days alongside lilah* huge idiot. XD 5. Number 3 (Taitousuu) confesses his/her secret love for Number 5 (Eluin) . What do you think of this? me: I KNEW IT! Eluin: *scratches head* does this mean your gay? Taitousuu: well, i could be bi.... or maybe i'm lying! *shrugs happily* me: curses! now i'll never know!! *cries* ^^ 6. Number 6 (Caleb) is cheating on Number 7 (Eboni) with Number 3 (Taitousuu) , and you find out about it. me: CALEB YOU DIRTY, DIRTY BOY!!!!! WHAT'S WITH YOU BEING BI WITHOUT TELLING ME!!! 7. Number 4 (Vioda) proposes to you. Your reaction? me: *sigh* just a week ago, this would have been an enthusiastic yes.... now he's like my brother... so i have say, 'ick, incest! *runs away*' Random Nonsense: 1. What in the name of Holy Rabbit Dogs was Number 1 (Karthik) doing outside in nothing but a small pink towel at 3 AM!? me: probably torturing the male homophobic neighbor. somehow, he figures out everyone's weakness. 2. What if Number 2 (Eleni) tied Number 4 (Vioda) to a flagpole and threw shoes at him until he cried? me: awwwwwww!!! only i don't think she's capable of such cruelty. ah well. 3. ...and then Number 8 (Cole) and Number 5 (Eluin) danced around the table naked. Your reaction upon seeing this? me: *stares* must look away from naked men, must look away from naked men... O.o but... so.... hot..... *stares some more* 4. Number 10 (Diraxi) has just officially been given a Pyro License. What happens now? *world ends* curses! i haven't written anything yet. 5. Would YOU tell Number 9 (Lilah) to "WOO! TAKE IT ALL OFF!"...? me: erm... not so much. she's suffered enough, the poor dear. though it's not like she hasn't had to before.... 6. What was Number 6 (Caleb) in prison for? me: being angalian and 'involved' with a member of royalty... to the point of impregnating her... poor caleb. 7. What if, suddenly, Number 4 (Vioda) smashed through the wall of your room totally naked, posed, and shouted "OHHHH YEEEEAAAAH!"....? me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE THIS TWO WEEKS AGO!!!!!! *runs from room sobbing* WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF... 1.Number 1 (Karthik) woke you up in the middle of the night? me: *stare* *drool* *tackle glomp* followed most likely by imminent death. lol. 2. Number 2 (Eleni) asked you to go out with him? me: what happened to your code of avoiding life in general? Eleni: apparently, i abandoned it as my love for you was too great... me: and your soul mate, eluin? eleni: meh. me: and to you being straight? eleni: *stares, waiting for me to finish* would you like to kiss now? me: *hits floor* 3. Number 3 (Taitousuu) walked into the bathroom while you're showering? me: tito-chan!!!!! *grins and waves* but i'm showering now. 4. Number 4 (Vioda) cooked you dinner? me: yummy! do we get to have sibling bonding now? 5. Number 5 (Eluin) was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping? me: awwwwwyou'resososososososocute!!!!! *kisses on cheek* 6. Number 8 (Cole) got into the hospital somehow? me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! you're too fun to be badly injured!!!! 7. Number 9 (Lilah) made fun of your friends? me: what's with lilah being a jerk this whole quiz??? karthik must be a bad influence... *shrugs* 8. Number 10 (Diraxi) ignored you all the time? me: *ignores* Diraxi: *ignores* me: and the world continues as normal! ^^ WHAT WOULD THEY DO UNDER THE FOLLOWING CIRCUMSTANCES? 1. Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will Number 1 (Karthik) do? me: help them, turn on them at the last minute, torture them slowly for days, etc before getting to me. 2. You're on a vacation with Number 2 (Eleni) and you manage to break your leg. What does Number 2 (Eleni) do? Eleni: *apologizes profusely* *attempts to help but phails* Eluin: i'll save you!!! *bandages me up and cuddles eleni, much to her confusion* me: yay~! 3. It's your birthday. What will 3 (Taitousuu) give you? me: not a clue. *turns to ask* 4. You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does Number 4 (Vioda) do? me: save me! duh. ^^ 5. You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will Number 5 (Eluin) do? Eluin: can i help??? *smiles and follows me around*. me: ... you would. ^^ 6. You're about to marry Number 10 (Diraxi). What's Number 6(Caleb)'s reaction? Caleb: no!!!! you can't marry a villain!!!! me: you're right! *sees sense at last* 7. You got dumped by someone. How will Number 7 (Eboni) cheer you up? Eboni: suck it up. me: yeah, that's what i'll tell you once you realize your soulmate is a villain. Eboni: what was that? me: i said thanks for nothing. 8. You're angry about it afterwards, how does Number 8 (Cole) calm you down? cole: what a jerk! i'll date you instead!!! ^^ me: awwww, who could stay angry with you around! ^^ 9. You compete in some tournament. How does Number 9 (Lilah) support you? Lilah: Karthik will win and then cut out your entrails and likely feed them to you. me: *vomits* 10. You can't stop laughing. What will Number 10 (Diraxi) do? Diraxi: *kills* Vioda: *gives evil glare* Diraxi: what? it was annoying. RELATIONSHIP PART 1. Number 1 (Karthik) is all you've ever dreamed of. me: would it be scary if i said yes? it's not true... i just wondered. at any rate, he's close. ^^ 2. Number 2 (Eleni) tells you about his/her deeply hidden love for Number 9(Lilah) . Your reaction? me: aha! you /are/ a lesbian! and i never knew it! erm... perhaps i should have been more tactful. Eleni: *stares blankly* *crickets chirping* 3. You're dating Number 3 (Taitousuu) and introduce him/her to your parents. Will they get along? me: probably not. *bursts into spontaneous giggles* 4. Number 4 (Vioda) loves Number 9 (Lilah) as well. What does that mean? me: probably that he will hate karthik more than ever now. the poor darling. 5. Number 6 (Caleb) appears to be a player, he breaks many hearts. What do you do? me: since when? he's just not clever or deceptive enough for that. *shrugs* 6. You had a haircut and Number 7 (Eboni) can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind? me: dude. stalker. i'm telling vioda. eboni: *kills me* me: curses 7. Number 8 (Cole) thinks s/he'll never get a Boy/girlfriend. What will you tell him/her? me: erm..... for right now... you really don't. but once upon a time, you had a mermaid girlfriend? she was royalty. unfortunately, she didn't make the cross to the fantasy series. 8. Number 9 (Lilah) is too shy to face you and confesses their love by sending you an e-mail. Now what? me: what is /with/ the lesbians this quiz?? not that i've anything against them of course.... ^^ FRIENDSHIP PART 1. Could Number 1 (Karthik) and Number 6 (Caleb) be soul mates? me: O.o the irony of this question cannot be denied.... since they're both halves of the same soul... and caleb becomes karthik.... *stares some more* 2. Would Number 2 (Eleni) trust Number 5 (Eluin)? me: IRONY STRIKES AGAIN!!! if she trusted anyone, it would be him. yay soulmates! 3. Number 3 (Taitousuu) wants to go shopping, will Number 7 (Eboni) come along? me: erm.... she's actually dead by then. poor dear. 4. Number 4 (Vioda) is bored and pokes Number 10 (Diraxi). What happens after that? Diraxi: *glomps* Vioda: gah! why, oh, why did i do that??? Diraxi: *evil grins* /i/ know why.... me: *stares and drools* 5. Number 5 (Eluin) and Number 1 (Karthik) are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick? me: water and torture, respectively. 6. If Number 6 (Caleb) and Number 3(Taitousuu) cooked dinner, what would they make? me: probably something with rice, red bean jam, strawberry pocky and sushi. Taitousuu would pretty much take over and i see nothing safe resulting from that.... 7. Number 7 (Eboni) and Number 9 (Lilah) apply for a job. What job? Me: hmmmm.... well, probably working for karthik... eboni as a spy and lilah because she's in love with him and already does? 8. Number 8 (Cole) gives Number 5 (Eluin) a haircut. Is that OK? me: no!!!!! Eluin's hair is nice the way it /is/.... *whines* 9. Number 9 (Lilah) sketches what Number 6 (Caleb)'s perfect girlfriend should look like. Me: like herself. only caleb would have darker hair... longer... with black wings... and maybe make the eyes redder.... (you see where i'm going, lol). 10. Number 10 (Diraxi) and Number 8 (Cole) are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about? me: *blushes and runs away with hands covering ears* Back to Original Character Quizzes.